


Chained

by CosenAngel



Series: Drowley smut [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Handcuffs, M/M, Shameless Smut, Top Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1506557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosenAngel/pseuds/CosenAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley was chained in the dungeon and Dean couldn't keep away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chained

The obsession had started the same moment as he had slapped the hand-cuff on Crowley’s wrist.  Seeing the king of hell chained up was all Dean needed to spur the fantasies. He managed to stay away from the dungeon for a few days, he wished he was stronger but nothing was ever easy when it came to the King of hell. 

Their affair had begun ages ago; it was soon after Dean found out that Cas had been lying, going behind their backs that he fell in bed with Crowley for the first time. It had started in the same way as most affairs do. A bit of alcohol, a bit of anger and some pent up sexual frustration. The worst part was when Crowley had whispered the words  ‘I am the only one who have yet to lie to you.’ Dean should have killed the bastard there and then but instead they ended up in bed; and no matter how he had tried to deny it, it might have been the best sex he had ever had.

Dean made sure his brother and Kevin were busy before making his way down to the dungeon. He entered it as quietly as he could manage. He didn’t bother with turning on the lights as the half-light was enough for them.

“Hello, love,” Crowley’s drawl greeted him. “It’s been a while.”

Dean ignored his taunts and moved closer. Dean knew it had been a while, and as much as he hated the demon he couldn’t hate the sex or the pleasure he got when he was with Crowley. He had been proud, not going down to the chained up king the first day. Crowley was a dangerous addiction and he shouldn’t feed that addiction.

“’Why hello there Crowley, it’s lovely to see you’,” Crowley mocked him. “Yes, you too darling, how come you haven’t visited before?” 

“Shut up,” Dean growled. “You know why, so just shut up.”

“All that acting, like we don’t know each other, like we haven’t been very close.” Crowley smirked.  “Are you ignoring me, only because I’m all chained up? Well, it is kind of new to us; I know that but why not try new things? It’s not like it would kill you.”

“If there only was a gag around,” Dean glared at Crowley. “I know you love your voice but just try to shut up for a few minutes.”

“As you wish, darling,” Crowley smiled and leaned back, expecting a show. In Crowley’s opinion Dean always got a bit cranky when he went to long without sex.

Dean didn’t bother to get undressed but simply walked up to Crowley and sat down in front of him. He made quick work of Crowley’s pants and boxers. He licked his lips before licking and kissing Crowley’s dick. He worked quickly to make Crowley fully hard. It didn’t take much time since Crowley seemed to like the idea of chains in bed as much as Dean did. When Crowley was fully hard and doing his best to thrust into Dean’s mouth, Dean pulled off. 

Dean smiled at Crowley, who watched through lust hazed eyes as Dean threw off his clothes. He had prepared himself in his room, knowing exactly what he was going to do when he finally entered the dungeon. Dean hurried to unbutton Crowley’s shirt and remove his tie. He pulled of the clothes as much as he was able to with the handcuffs still on Crowley’s wrists.

Dean straddled Crowley, rubbing down on his dick. He gave Crowley a dirty kiss, nibbling on the demons lips, making Crowley let out a small moan. Crowley tried to thrust upwards, but Dean denied him.

“I’m calling the shots tonight,” Dean murmured, panting slightly.  “You are the one in chains this time.”

“Oh, darling,” Crowley breathed. “You sure know how to get a demon hot and bothered, but if you don’t start riding me soon, you will regret it.”

Dean took that as his cue to begin; he kissed Crowley again and reached to align Crowley. Then he sunk down, the stretch was burning in a good way and he let out a loud moan. He couldn’t help himself, his moans grew louder with each thrust and he was happy that the dungeon was sound proof. Dean grabbed Crowley’s shoulders hard enough to draw blood as he moved faster, each thrust hitting the right spot.

“Oh,” Crowley groaned, “You dirty, little, slut. I bet you have dreamt of doing that ever since you put the cuffs on me. I can imagine you in your bed, opening yourself up for me.”

Dean ignored him but thrust down harder. Crowley knew him better than he would have liked. He glared up, meeting red eyes. He rode Crowley harder and faster, close to completion. His thighs were shaking slightly with the strain he put on them. He kissed Crowley once more, keeping a fast pace. He had needed this for weeks, and Crowley knew that.

When Crowley bit him in the juncture between his shoulder and neck, Dean came with a scream. His cum covered Crowley’s chest. When Dean came, he clenched down on Crowley’s dick, forcing the orgasm out of him. Crowley groaned loudly as he came, the sound muffled by Dean’s shoulder.

They sat there panting, coming down from their high. Dean had never been a cuddly type, neither had Crowley. For once that was pretty good, seeing as the chair where Crowley was chained, was a pretty bad place to enjoy the bliss a good orgasm brought.

“You have to clean me up, love,” Crowley said as Dean started to climb off him. 

“’Course,” Dean murmured. He let out a small hiss when Crowley slipped out of him. He was proud to have remembered the wet wipes. Crowley was smiling down at him as he cleaned up the mess they had made. He then fixed Crowley’s clothes, making sure it was properly buttoned and that the tie was immaculate. He quickly pulled on his own clothes and was about to collect the trash and leave.

“One last kiss before you go, love,” Crowley demanded in a low voice that made Dean unable to deny him anything. The kiss was slow and softer than the ones they usually shared. Dean licked his lips as they parted. He looked at Crowley for a few seconds before collecting the dirty wipes and walking away.

“Until next time, Darling,” Crowley called out as Dean reached the door. Dean ignored him, pulled open the door and slammed it shut behind him. Hopefully he would swallow his pride faster next time.

**Author's Note:**

> As always; A big thank you to my lovely beta and bestie who reads everything I write.
> 
> I liked writing this, it made me happy so expect more shameless smut-stories from me. Especially when it's Dean and Crowley, they have invaded my mind.


End file.
